


Kleine Katastrophen

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rodney hat einem im Tee, Vorweihnachtliches Setting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Kavanagh denkt, dass seine Berechnungen richtig sind und Rodney muss es richten





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Um diese Story zu verstehen, sollte man ‚Robin Hood – König der Diebe' kennen.   
> Beta: Antares vielen lieben Dank.

Alles fing damit an, dass man hinter Rodneys Rücken an Atlantis' System rumpfuschte, um mehr Strom für die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung zu bekommen. ‚Man' besser bekannt unter dem Namen Kavanagh, schwang sich als der Weihnachtsretter – als Robin Hood von Atlantis auf. Nur weil Rodney bei einer Besprechung gesagt hatte, dass die Weihnachtssüchtigen es aufgrund der kritischen Energiereserven mit der elektrischen Beleuchtung nicht übertreiben sollten.

Natürlich hatte Kavanagh alles geschafft, nur nicht die Systeme zu verbessern, sondern er brachte sie – nachdem die Lampen des Weihnachtsbaums in der Kantine angeschaltet wurden - zum Absturz. Überall gingen die Lichter aus.

Sie standen aber nicht in kompletter Dunkelheit – zur weihnachtlichen Dekoration gehörten auch unzählige Kerzen, die den Raum in einen festlich beleuchteten Saal verwandelten.

John, der zum Abendessen in der Kantine war, fand es viel besser als den strahlend hellen Baum, der viel zu überladen war.

Er funkte Rodney, der noch in seinem Labor war, an.

„Ich kann nicht!“, tönte es genervt aus dem Kopfhörer. „Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht mitbekommen, aber irgendjemand hat einen Kurzschluss verursacht und jetzt geht gar nichts mehr. Ich melde mich, wenn ich die Katastrophe behoben habe.“

„Es ist der Weihnachtsbaum in der Kantine.“

„Was?! Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass besonders dort Probleme mit den Leitungen bestehen. Was erwarten die von einem System, das über 10.000 Jahre alt ist? Ich komme.“

Rodney unterbrach die Verbindung.

John holte sich ein Glas Punsch, das von einigen Wissenschaftlern zur Feier der Baumaufstellung zusammen gemischt worden war, und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

 

Kurz darauf kam Rodney angestürmt, blieb vor dem Baum stehen und raufte sich sprichwörtlich die Haare. Dann drehte er sich um und sah die versammelten Wissenschaftler und Soldaten verärgert an. „Kann mir bitte jemand sagen, was das hier soll?“

Er blickte sich um, doch alle senkten verlegen die Köpfe, um nicht antworten zu sollen.

„Ich habe nichts gegen Weihnachten“, fuhr Rodney fort. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich mag es, wenn man mir Süßigkeiten schenkt und überall etwas zu naschen rum steht. Warum ist es so schwer, zur Sicherheit von Atlantis das Schmücken etwas einzuschränken?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah in die Runde. Es herrschte Totenstille.

„Wie viele Lichterketten habt ihr in diesen Baum gepfeffert? 50? 60? Das sind mindestens 45 zu viel.“

„Dr. Kavanagh hat gesagt, dass es funktioniert.“

 

Man hätte jetzt das Fallen einer Stecknadel hören können. John blickte sich suchend um, wer so lebensmüde war, das zu sagen. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgestöhnt, denn es war einer seiner Männer – frisch von der Erde, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ein Soldat war.

„So. Und mit welchem Recht widerspricht dieser sogenannte Dr. Kavanagh meinen Anweisungen? Ich bin der leitende Wissenschaftler hier und ich bin verantwortlich für Atlantis. Doktor“, Rodneys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus als er sich an Kavanagh wandte, der vergeblich versuchte, sich hinter einem breitschultrigen Marine zu verbergen. „Bitte klären Sie mich auf, warum Ihre Arbeit, die aus dem stümperhaften Zusammenlegen von irdischen Lichterketten besteht, einen Kurzschluss verursacht hat.“

Kavanagh trat einen Schritt vor. „Meine Berechnungen...“

Rodney hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, nein, nein. Ich habe Ihnen schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass Sie dazu nicht in der Lage sind. Hergotthimmelnochmal. Hat jemand Ihre Berechnungen kontrolliert?“

„Sie waren richtig.“

„Anscheinend nicht, sonst säßen wir nicht ohne Strom da. Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg. Jetzt muss ich es wieder retten.“

 

Rodney musste natürlich ein Paneel hinter dem Baum entfernen, um die defekten Kristalle, die den Kurzschluss verursacht hatten, zu ersetzen. Rodney fluchte vor sich hin, als er unter die Tanne kroch. Während der Reparatur wurde er von den Soldaten und Wissenschaftlern unterstützt, die ihm statt des Werkzeugs immer wieder etwas zu trinken in die Hände drückten. Sie hatten wohl alle ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie Kavanagh unterstützt hatten, die drei Meter große Tanne zu schmücken und mit unzähligen Kerzen zu verzieren.

Zuerst wehrte Rodney sich und lehnte den Alkohol ab. Aber nachdem Miko ihm den Becher reichte, nippte er doch an dem Punsch. Danach nahm er immer wieder dankend das Glas an.

Ob es an dem Alkohol lag, oder daran, dass Rodney es genoss, so umsorgt zu werden, wusste John nicht, jedenfalls dauerte es fast zwei Stunden, bis die normale Beleuchtung wieder funktionierte

 

Als Rodney sich unter dem Baum herauskämpfte, musste er mehrere Zweige zur Seite drücken. Einer schwang zurück, traf Rodney an der Wange und hinterließ eine blutige Spur. Rodney berührte die getroffene Stelle, sah das Rot auf seinen Fingern und jeder konnte sehen, wie es in ihm brodelte Und schon legte er los.

„Warum verdammt noch mal, hört niemand auf meine Anweisungen? Ich habe doch nicht verlangt, dass gar nicht geschmückt werden soll? Für wen haltet ihr mich? Wenn Kavanagh sich als Robin Hood aufschwingt, habt ihr mir dann die Rolle des Sheriffs zugedacht? Die entsprechende Verletzung habe ich ja jetzt, weil ich mal wieder sein Flickwerk reparieren durfte. Und wenn es eine Narbe hinterlässt, dann ist es alleine seine Schuld. Sagt Weihnachten und Ostern ab! Und sucht euch beim nächsten Mal jemand anderes, der alles richtet.“

Rodney drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Kantine.

 

Betroffen sah John ihm hinterher. Genau wie alle anderen. Das hatten sie nicht gewollt. Die recht fröhliche Stimmung wich einem bedrückten Schweigen.

 

Er war noch keine fünf Minuten weg, als Teyla und Katie Brown die Kantine betraten. Während Katie zur Essensausgabe ging, setzte Teyla sich zu John und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ist etwas?“ John zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir sind auf dem Flur Rodney begegnet. Er hielt sich die Wange und wollte wohl zur Krankenstation. Doch vorher hielt er uns auf. Was meint er mit dem Spruch: ‚In mein Zimmer um halb elf, du um viertel vor elf und bring einen Freund mit!'“

John hatte gerade ein Schluck Punsch getrunken und musste sehr aufpassen, ihn nicht über Teylas Kleid zu versprühen.

„Ähm.“ Verdammt Rodney! Fieberhaft überlegte John, um eine vernünftige Erklärung zu finden. Dann lächelte er Teyla an. „Ich denke, dass war eine Aufforderung für mich. Es ist ein bekanntes Filmzitat.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Katie kannte es aber nicht. Sie war sehr irritiert.“

„Kannst du ihr sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorge machen soll? Ich werde mich um Rodney kümmern.“

„Danke.“ John drückte ihr seinen Becher in die Hand und machte sich auf dem Weg.

Unterwegs versuchte er nachzuhalten, wie viel Rodney während der Reparaturarbeiten getrunken hatte. Er kam zu der Ansicht, dass es viel zu viel gewesen war.

 

In der Krankenstation war er schon nicht mehr, also ging John weiter.

Vor dem Quartier seines Freundes stoppte er, atmete einmal tief ein, dann berührte er den Melder.

Als die Tür aufging trat John ein und lehnte sich sofort lässig gegen die Wand.

Rodney stand vor seinem Bett und sah ihn aufordernd an. Nur ein schmaler roter Strich auf der Wange verriet, wo der Baum ihn erwischt hatte. Dr. Keller hatte ihm noch nicht einmal mit einem Pflaster verarztet, so harmlos war die Verletzung.

John lächelte erleichtert. „Mit dem kleinen Kratzer da, wirst du dem Sheriff aber nicht ähnlich sehen. Aber ich habe gehört, dass du schon Verabredungen in seinem Stil getroffen hast.“

Rodney errötete und murmelte etwas von ‚den Falschen getroffen.'

John wertete es als Entschuldigung und erlöste ihn aus seiner Verlegenheit.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du bekommst keinen Besuch mehr. Ich habe deine Dates für halb elf und viertel vor elf abgesagt.“

Rodney sah sehr erleichtert aus. Er war froh, dass jemand anders diesen Fettnapf für ihn ausgebügelt hatte.

„Aber wenn du möchtest...“ John trat näher, so dass er Rodney fast berührte. „Ich bin gerne bereit, ihre Stelle zu übernehmen.“

Er grinste verwegen. Rodney grinste zurück. Schließlich war dies ein vertrautes Gebiet. Es wäre nicht die erste Nacht, die sie zusammen verbrachten.

„Wusste ich doch, dass Teyla richtig verstanden hat, welchen Freund ich meinte. Aber ob du wirklich die Energie hast, um alle Parts auszufüllen, wage ich zu bezweifeln.“

John lachte, beugte sich vor und küsste Rodney.

Genau so wollte er Weihnachten verbringen.


End file.
